


Just Us

by boiledfeetbeta



Series: Komahina Stuff [13]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Romance, Self-Indulgent, hinata can play the guitar??, im so in love with hinata guys, songfics are cringey but just know hinata is playing cherry wine by hozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: post-game hurt/comfort because i can, also they adopt a puppy in this but that's not relevant~“What are you laughing at?” Komaeda was smiling, too.“Nothing. I’m just…” He looked at him, running a hand through his messy hair. “I’m very happy.”“Why?”“Because.” He smiled again, setting down the guitar. “You’re here.”“You need to stop teasing me like this, Hinata-kun.” He sighed, cheeks flushed. “If you keep this up, I might end up falling for you.”“Hm.” Was all Hinata said, angling his head up to look out the window. Komaeda barely caught it, but it was there. Hinata was smiling.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Stuff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> listen to cherry wine by hozier while reading this, please. a request from the author.

“Tell me three things you see.” Tsumiki said. Her long purple hair was pulled into a bun, mask covering the lower-half of her face.

“I see…” Komaeda looked around the room. “Well, I see you.”

“That’s good. What else?”

“I see— _shit—_ I see an IV in my arm.” He hissed in pain. She nodded.

“One more.”

“I see a closed window that I would like to be opened.”

“I’ll do that, then.”

She stood up, shoes clicking against the tile floor as she pried the window open with a grunt. He thanked her and she wheeled her cart out of the hospital room.

His heart monitor beeped softly.

* * *

“New shipment from the Future Foundation.” Koizumi explained as she set the boxes down in the restaurant. Saionji immediately tore one open, searching for her monthly supply of gummy bears.

“What’s that?” She asked, pointing at a box with holes poked on the sides and top. Koizumi walked over to it, ripping off the tape.

“Oh my—!”

There were four of them. Small black and white things, wagging their short tails in excitement.

“Puppies!” Saionji squealed, pulling the largest of the litter onto her lap. She groaned as it licked her face.

“He likes you.” Hinata said, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. He held a cup of coffee in his right hand, the other stuffed in his coat pocket. The weather was just getting cold.

“What are we going to do with these things?” Koizumi complained, inciting a laugh from the brunet.

“Keeping them seems like the best course of action now. Besides, it seems your girlfriend’s already gotten attached.”

Saionji cooed at the animal, rocking it like a baby.

* * *

Hinata knocked at the door, waiting for an answer.

“Who is it?” A familiar voice croaked.

“It’s, uh…” Hinata stuttered. “It’s me.”

“Hinata-kun! Please, come in.”

He pushed open the door handle, entering the room. Komaeda looked horrible, skin paler than ever and white hair disheveled.

“I, uh, got you something. Can you close your eyes?”

“Of course!” He slapped a hand over his face, grinning. “I can’t wait to see what Hinata-kun has brought me this time…”

“Uh-huh. Yeah. I’m gonna put something in your lap, so don’t freak out, okay?”

Komaeda nodded.

Hinata walked over to him, placing the puppy in his lap. It was the smallest of the litter. Still, Hinata knew Komaeda would appreciate anything he gave him, even if it was old trash.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Komaeda did as he was told, gasping softly at the animal sitting on his legs. It seemed unfazed, scratching behind its ear with its leg. Its eyes were a bright blue, its fur covered in spots. Komaeda reached out to touch it but retracted his hand, as if he was afraid of harming the creature. Instead, he opted to watch it sniff around the bed and do its thing.

“Oh, Hinata-kun…” He covered his mouth this time, eyebrows furrowing.

Hinata was nervous now. “Do you not want it? I can take it back—”

“He’s so beautiful…”

In all the time the two had spent together, he had never seen Komaeda cry. In fact, he was starting to doubt he even could.

Yet, despite his disbelief, it was happening. It wasn’t a soft cry either—he was _sobbing._ Because of a puppy.

“H-hey, are you okay?”

Komaeda took a shaky breath in, looking back at Hinata through glassy eyes. He was smiling, but with everything Komaeda had done, that was hardly the shocking part.

Hinata watched as the boy went to stroke behind the puppy’s ears, exhaling softly when it didn’t run away. Tears were still streaming down his face as he bit his lip to keep from making too much noise.

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda repeated once again, picking up the puppy gently and resting it against his chest.

Hinata sat down on the bed, watching as Komaeda pressed kisses along the dog’s head. It yawned.

“Um, you can keep him…” Hinata explained. Komaeda chuckled softly.

“I would love to, but I’m afraid I can’t. See, the last dog I had…” His smile began to fade.

“Hey, don’t worry. He’ll be perfectly safe here. If you want, we can… you know, co-parent him. Unless you don’t—”

“That sounds so lovely, Hinata-kun.” His eyes began to tear up again, nose twitching. “What should we call him?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. “You should name him, I’m no good with that stuff…”

His eyes widened. “You’re his _father,_ Hinata-kun! You have to have a part in the naming process.”

“His father?”

Komaeda nodded.

“Well, besides that, Tsumiki said you’re ready to leave anywhere within the next week. I’m sure you’re tired of being holed-up in this room.”

“Ah, how considerate of you. I suppose I am getting a bit bored.”

“Um, if this is too soon, I get that…” He chuckled. “But I have an extra couch in my room if you wanna stay there for a bit. It might be easier, in case anything happens—”

“You would let me stay with you?”

“Yeah, sure. It’ll probably make stuff with the dog easier too.”

“Yes, I’m sure he would benefit from his parents being together.”

Hinata felt his cheeks warm. Komaeda didn’t seem to notice, as he was still cradling the dog in his arms.

“Cool. I guess I’ll see you, then…”

“Now.”

Komaeda looked up at him.

“What?”

“I want to leave now. And go home with you.”

He hadn’t been this demanding in a long time.

“Uh, I think that’s okay. You can pack your things now, and I’ll talk to Tsumiki.”

He stood up to walk out the door.

“Wait, Hinata-kun?”

“Mhm?”

“Never mind, it’s nothing.”

Hinata shrugged, pushing open the handle and stepping into the hallway.

* * *

“So, this is your new home, I guess…”

Hinata’s room was surprisingly clean, only slightly messy from the damage done by the dog earlier. It was now running circles in the middle of the room, tripping over its own feet.

“Thank you again for letting me stay here, Hinata-kun.”

“No worries. I have your medicine and junk in the bathroom, so you can put your bags wherever.”

Komaeda sat down on the couch, setting his bags on the table next to him. The dog jumped up to sit on his lap.

“Are you ready to see everyone?” Hinata asked.

“Ah, is that today? I doubt they want to see me.”

“Shut up. We’re all past that now.”

“Yes...” He pressed a hand to his mouth, thinking. “I suppose we can go, then.”

Hinata held out his hand, and Komaeda gently took it.

“Your hands are very soft.” He observed.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? I shouldn’t have overstepped—”

“It’s fine. Just kind of a weird thing to say.”

* * *

“You need to eat more, Komaeda.”

Hinata invited him to sit at his usual dinner table, accompanied by Saionji, Koizumi, Sonia, and Tsumiki. They were an odd group, but Komaeda hardly minded.

“My apologies, Hinata-kun…”

“No problem. I’m going to go talk to Souda, though, so play nice.”

Komaeda watched as he walked across the room, casually taking a seat next to Souda and Kuzuryu. He smiled as he talked, letting out a laugh every few sentences.

“You’re staring.” Saionji noted, snickering.

Komaeda’s head was resting in his human hand as he used the other to absentmindedly poke his food. He was grinning like an idiot, hair falling over his eyes.

“Komaeda?” Said Koizumi, elbowing him.

“Huh…”

The girls laughed as he came to his senses. His cheeks reddened.

“You’re acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl.” Sonia smiled at him.

“I…”

Sonia sipped her tea.

“Alright, I’m back.” Hinata announced, taking a seat next to Komaeda. “You didn’t eat much.”

“Uh-huh…” He was back to smiling. “I’m not that hungry…”

Hinata smiled. “Ready to head back, then?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, let’s go. Goodnight, guys.”

The girls waved goodbye as Hinata lead Komaeda out the door.

* * *

“You want the bed or the couch?”

“Wherever is fine.” Komaeda was playing with the still unnamed puppy on the floor. It barked at him. He barked back.

“Okay, take the bed, then.”

Hinata disappeared into the bathroom, coming out with a plastic case and a few pill bottles. He unscrewed the cap, letting a few of them drop into the palm of his hand.

“I can take care of myself, you know. I’m an adult.”

“I know you are. I still want to help, though. Can you pull up your sleeve?”

Komaeda did as he was told, wincing as Hinata took his blood. He mumbled a _sorry_ under his breath as he wrapped his forearm with a new bandage. He gave him the pills and a glass of water.

“Thank you.”

“Any time. You should rest now.”

“This early?”

“I’m just doing what Tsumiki said. Besides, you could use some sleep.”

He nodded, standing up to move over to Hinata’s bed. The dog jumped up, curling up on one of the pillows.

“Is it really alright for me to sleep here? I’m sure you don’t want _me_ dirtying your sheets—”

“Just go to bed.”

* * *

Hinata woke up to the sound of his roommate retching. He stood up quickly to go to the bathroom, where Komaeda sat on the floor with his head down. He hadn’t noticed Hinata yet, still mumbling something to himself under his breath. He hiccupped.

“Komaeda, are you alright?”

He looked up, eyes red and hair disheveled. He then nodded, plastering on a smile.

“I’m sorry for waking you, Hinata-kun. You should go back to sleep now…”

“Hey, I’m not going to leave you like this.”

“I assure you, I’m—”

Komaeda quickly turned his head back to the toilet to vomit again. He let out a shaky cough. Hinata got down to his knees, taking a seat next to the sick boy.

“Y-you must be so disgusted right n-now…”

“I’m not disgusted. I am worried though. Can you tell me what happened?”

Komaeda spaced out, seemingly out of nowhere. His eyes went blank, his expression completely stoic.

“Komaeda?”

His breath began to shake harder with every passing second, knuckles white from gripping his knees. Hinata quickly held up his hair so he could puke once again. It was then when he noticed how dark the circles under his friend’s eyes were. He was still blank-faced, like he had been drugged. Hinata tried to take his jacket off, but Komaeda made a sound like a hurt animal, and he quickly stopped.

“Hey. Look at me.” Hinata held his face in his hand, positioning it so they made eye contact. Komaeda’s red nose twitched, eyes welling up with tears. “Can you see me?”

He nodded slightly. Hinata smiled.

“Can you tell me some things you see?”

He shook his head.

“I’ll tell you what I see, then. I see my friend, who isn’t feeling well today.” His voice was unusually soft, like he was talking to a child. “I see our puppy, who is taking a nap. What do you see?”

“Hinata-kun.” He croaked.

“You see me? Can you tell me what you’re feeling?”

“Cold.”

“You’re cold?”

He nodded, pulling his knees up to his stomach. Hinata chuckled.

“Let’s bring you back to bed, then.”

Komaeda nodded, taking the brunet’s hand in his. They walked silently, trying not to wake up the dog.

“I’ll be right back. You can hang out with him for a minute while I get something.”

“Stay.” His voice was a whisper as he gripped Hinata’s wrist.

“I’m just going to the bathroom.”

Komaeda picked up the sleeping puppy, pressing its face against his chest. He didn’t want to think about Enoshima and her long nails, or her mean laughter. He didn’t want to think about how badly his arm hurt, back then when he cut it off and now as he tried to forget. He didn’t want to remember how hard he bit down onto his shirt to keep from screaming as he went at his wrist with the rusty hacksaw. He didn’t want to think about how his hand sat on the floor, bleeding out and staining his clothes. He didn’t want to—

“Breathe.” Hinata wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was warm and strong, and he smelled like clean laundry.

And Komaeda knew how very wrong it was for his heart to be fluttering in his chest at a moment like this.

See, when you’ve been alone for so long in your life, you become starved of comfort and touch. So often the first person to give you either will make you feel a certain way, and you’ll not be able to discern whether you are really in love for the first time in a while or not.

In the end, it doesn’t matter. Not when you know no one will ever love you back. Still, it’s nice for a bit.

“Y-you…”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Tired…”

“Rest, then. I won’t leave.”

Hinata rested his back against the headboard of the bed, pulling the blanket over the three of them. Both Komaeda and the puppy settled onto his chest, breathing softly.

* * *

Komaeda woke up to Hinata reading a book next to him, sipping his coffee. He rubbed his eyes as they focused, adjusting to the sudden light. He panicked, looking down at his shirt, expecting it to not be there.

“’Morning.”

“Good morning…” He was immediately suspicious. Why was Hinata in his room, sleeping in his bed? Why was his friend’s shirt unbuttoned halfway, hair ruffled? Why was the window opened, and why wasn’t he in the hospital?

It came flooding back, all at once. He was embarrassed, now, cheeks flushing. Hinata closed his book, replacing it with a second mug. He handed it to Komaeda.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun, but I don’t really like coffee—”

“I know. It’s hot cocoa.”

He paused, taking a sip. It warmed his cold hands up quickly. _Hinata remembered._ He found himself grinning.

“You slept well, huh? There’s finally some color in your face.”

_Not for the reason you think._

He nodded.

“You stayed.”

“I said I would. Plus, I kind of live here.”

They stared at each other in silence for a bit.

“Do you get… _episodes_ like that pretty often?”

“…”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But if it’s really a problem we can talk to Tsumiki.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“Why are you so defensive?”

“I’m not defensive.”

“Fine. You’re not defensive. I’m taking the dog for a walk.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Now he had really done it. Hinata was mad at him. He would never hold him in his arms and calm him down again. He was going to kick him out of his house, and the nightmares were going to come back, and he wouldn’t sleep.

“Idiot.” He mumbled to himself, kicking rocks as he walked along the street. “Idiot, idiot, idiot.”

“Hey!”

He turned around to see a smiling boy and a little white dog. They both ran towards him.

“Hinata-kun?”

Hinata let go of the leash, the puppy running up to kiss Komaeda. They both laughed.

“Hey, Komaeda?” He looked up. Hinata was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I wanted to apologize for being cranky this morning. Your mental health is none of my business.”

Komaeda gasped covering his mouth.

“Oh, no! No, please don’t apologize! You didn’t do anything wrong, it was my fault for being so standoffish!”

“I came here to say sorry. Can you accept it?”

“No, I can’t! Not when I’m the one who should be apologizing! I’m sorry, Hinata-kun! Forgive me, please—”

“I’ll forgive you if you forgive me. Deal?”

Komaeda nodded, shaking his hand.

“I forgive you, Hinata-kun.”

“Great. Me too. Is the problem solved now?”

_No._

“Yes.”

Hinata smiled that charming smile of his. He was going to wrinkle if he kept smiling like that. But Komaeda didn’t mind seeing it. Hinata glanced at his watch.

“Do you want to have lunch with me? Just us?”

Komaeda’s cheeks flushed cherry-red, heart nearly beating out of his chest.

_Just us._

“Ah, are you asking me on a date? I accept, then.”

Hinata chuckled.

The cold nipped at his nose. It would be good to get inside anyway.

* * *

Hinata heated up some instant noodles in his microwave, the two of them lounging on the bed. The timer went off, and Komaeda grabbed his cup eagerly. Hinata strummed an acoustic guitar lazily as he waited for his noodles to cool down.

“You know, for someone who can do literally everything, you’re not very good at the guitar.”

“ _Kamukura_ can do everything. And I’m learning.”

“Play me a song.”

Hinata drummed his fingers on the wood, humming.

“Any requests?”

He shook his head.

Hinata positioned his fingers, beginning to pluck at the strings. It was a little out of tune, but it still sounded perfect somehow. When he sang, his voice was low, but still steady. Komaeda rested his cheek on his hands, watching him play with perfect attention.

At the chorus he smiled just a bit, and you could hear it in his voice. The wind blew both of their hair into their eyes. Hinata’s eyelashes were long and dark, fluttering every few seconds.

He was beautiful. Really beautiful. Everything about him was so perfect. Komaeda could sit there for hours, hearing the same chords played over and over again. When he finished, Hinata laughed. It wasn’t forced or overly fake. Just genuine laughter, echoing through the room like a symphony.

“What are you laughing at?” Komaeda was smiling, too.

“Nothing. I’m just…” He looked at him, running a hand through his messy hair. “I’m very happy.”

“Why?”

“Because.” He smiled again, setting down the guitar. “You’re here.”

“You need to stop teasing me like this, Hinata-kun.” He sighed, cheeks flushed. “If you keep this up, I might end up falling for you.”

“Hm.” Was all Hinata said, angling his head up to look out the window. Komaeda barely caught it, but it was there. Hinata was smiling.

* * *

Hinata and the puppy were fast asleep on the bed. Komaeda looked at both of them.

He was crying again. It happened a lot now. Hinata never seemed to mind.

“I love you.”

Hinata smiled.

“I love you, too. Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> its cherry wine. hinata's playing cherry wine. that's very important.  
> ~  
> taking requests!  
> also happy holidays, this is the best time of the year tbh


End file.
